


Uncomfortable Emotions

by jdmcool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock manages to ruin a quiet evening in for Mycroft and Harry without even being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt shot my way based on the love [headcanons](http://sherlock2040.tumblr.com/master) of Sherlock2040.

Lying on the sofa, curled up with Harry, Mycroft couldn’t help but notice that the man seemed rather absent, despite his physical presence. His hand was still running up and down Mycroft’s side, which felt pleasing enough, but given that Mycroft was already halfway through the paper work he was reading, he was rather surprised that said hand hadn’t begun to drift a bit lower.

“Something’s bothering you,” he stated, deciding that asking would just waste more time.

Startled, Harry smiled and shook his head. “Not bothering me per se. I was merely thinking about a phone call I received the other day.”

“About?”

“Your brother called me to chat.”

Putting down his work, Mycroft shifted to better look at the man since that was not the sort of thing that usually happened. Sherlock only ever bothered to call Mycroft when he was after something and hardly even spoke to Harry when the two men happened to be in the same room. For him to call Harry, of all people, had Mycroft feeling mildly concerned.

“What was he after?”

Opening his mouth, Harry quickly closed it again before shrugging. “A conversation. One about Wagner, of all things.”

“He enjoys it,” Mycroft said, not that such a fact was likely to clear up anything in regards to the sudden bout of niceness from Sherlock.

“Yes. I rather got that impression, but like I had been under the feeling that he and I had an entente cordial.”

“Is that a joke at the expense of my family history?” Mycroft questioned, teasingly. “Because, while being of French descent is one thing, at least I can walk past a sheep without it getting scared.”

“Oh very funny,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “And I’m only half Welsh.”

“And yet sheep still get very scared around you.”

Trying his best to look stern over the matter, Harry said, “I was making a point.”

Which was true. After all, Sherlock’s rather strange behaviour was best put before cheeky jibes at each other, Mycroft decided. Nodding along, he told Harry, “I’m sorry. Continue.”

“I don’t know that I want to. You’ve insulted those I love most,” Harry said, sounding rather cross as he looked away. “Not to mention the Welsh.”

Biting his lip as he tried not to laugh at the little joke, Mycroft lightly shoved Harry before settling more comfortably against him. It may have seemed rather odd, the two of them being so casual, but the fact that he got such simple moments from Harry was what Mycroft enjoyed most.

“So Sherlock called you to chat?”

“Yes,” Harry agreed, holding him a bit tighter than necessary. “And I can’t figure out why.”

“Maybe he’s trying to be a decent person, make nice with his brother-in-law.”

“Or he wants something that he gets through making nice. Like the answer to an experiment or you feeling particularly generous toward him.”

“True.” Not that Mycroft wanted to agree to such a point. Foolish though it may have been, the idea that Sherlock might actually be attempting to be nice to Harry made him rather happy, something he was certain could only increase if Harry were to stop being so leery of the entire matter. “Still, it’s not often he makes an effort. And while it lasts I would like to make the most of it.”

“You’re setting yourself up for disappointment if you do that, you know? And when you do that, you get upset. Your faith in him is... it’s a poor decision to trust him,” Harry said, his obvious concern the only thing keeping Mycroft from being rather cross with him.

“He’s my brother,” Mycroft reminded him. “I rather feel that should count for something.”

“Mycroft...”

Getting up before Harry could think of anything else to say, Mycroft began to put on his shoes, decidedly done with all talks regarding his brother’s sudden show of kindness.

“The dogs needs to be taken for a walk. I’ll go.”

“I’m coming with you,” Harry said, getting up as well.

Glancing at him, Mycroft shook his head. “I would almost rather you didn’t, to be honest.”

“I figured as much when you offered to walk the dogs rather than trying to convince me to do it.”

A fair enough matter, given that Mycroft really did hate getting up to walk the dogs. It was one of the reasons he preferred cats, not that he would even try to convince Harry to get rid of his precious dogs. Still, when the man moved to stand in front of him, Mycroft couldn’t let the small problem that had cropped up go.

“I don’t care how foolish it may seem to you. Wanting my brother to... care? Take interest?” Shaking his head at the number of failed words that flooded his mind, Mycroft sighed. “Whatever. Wanting him involved in my life isn’t a bad thing, Harry.”

“It’s not,” Harry agreed far too easily. “It’s rather sweet of you. But he’s a cruel git and every time he lets you down I want to hurt him because he never understands just what it is he’s doing. He’s like a child that way.”

“Your care means a great deal to me.”

Harry scoffed. “Please don’t mince words with me, Mycroft. You know how I hate the political blather you use.”

Moving closer to him, Mycroft rested his hands on Harry’s waist, smiling nervously at him. “I love you so much when you’re concerned for me.  Love you, regardless, but it’s still touching.”

“It wouldn’t be if you let more people be concerned,” Harry offered.

Taking a deep breath, Mycroft kissed him briefly before going to grab that leashes for the dogs. “This emotional moment is really uncomfortable for me and the dog looks ready to piddle on the floor.”

“I’m going to turn you into a normal person, yet,” Harry teased. “Just you wait and see.”

Looking over at him, Mycroft rolled his eyes. “If I get you a sheep for Christmas will you stop?”

Not that he would ever do such a thing. Harry and his concern meant a lot to Mycroft, and really, no man should ever have to compete for his husband’s attentions against a sheep.


End file.
